Cookies and Cream
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Who knew getting ice cream could be so much fun! Moliver fluff -one shot-


**Was bored so thought I would write a Moliver one-shot fic.**

**More one shots and full stories are popping up, keep it up Moliver fans**

**And enjoy this one shot…**

**The song opening is ooh ooh baby by Britney spears (Blackout album rocks :D)**

_The way you smile, the way you taste  
You know I have an appetite for sexy things  
All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace  
What's running through my mind is you,  
Up in my face  
yeah, yeah_

Your voice is like music to my ears,  
Whisper softly and the world just dissapears  
Take me high and just wipe away my fears,  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that i hear

Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and i come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah

You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up with your love

The more you move,  
The more I tense  
It's like you got me hypnotised  
I'm in a trance  
Your jersey fits  
It's right at home, between my hands  
And now I hope you know that I'm  
Your biggest fan  
yeah, yeah

Your voice is like music to my ears,  
Whisper softly and the world just dissapears  
Take me high and just wipe away my fears,  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that i hear

Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and i come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside

Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah

You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up with your love

You got something that I really want and  
Come here, oh we don't even have to talk and  
Lay back, and let me tell you what I'm thinking  
Cause I like you, Cause I like you

baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby (baby), baby (baby), baby

Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and i come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need

Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and i come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah

baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

**-M.S 4 O.O-**

"I'm bored" Lilly proclaimed.

"Um ok what do you want me to do about it?" Miley asked.

The two girls were currently in Miley's room on a Saturday afternoon, Miley was flipping through a 'Cosmogirl' and Lilly was lying on the bed with her feet resting on the wall.

"Entertain me" Lilly said in a childish manner.

Miley scoffed and continued flipping through the book.

"You invited me around and so far we've done nothing but go for a quick smoothie then wind up back here" Lilly stated and sat up, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well that's because you haven't suggested anything, you don't want to go to the beach and you weren't interested in seeing a movie so I'm out of ideas" Miley retorted, putting the book down and facing Lilly.

"Well sorry I didn't come with an itinerary" Lilly snapped and turned away sulkily.

"This is odd, usually we're always finding stuff to do, wait we're missing one person" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh right, how could I forget…Oliver" Lilly said and smirked for a bit.

"What" Miley stated, feeling a bit confused.

"Nothing miles, here ring Oliver" Lilly said and handed Miley the phone.

"No now I remember why he isn't here..didn't he have plans" Miley spluttered, shoving the phone back to Lilly who just snorted sarcastically.

"Excuses. He can cancel can't he and besides why are you so eager for him to not come round" Lilly said indigently.

"Just ring him and hurry up, I'm dying of boredom"

She then proceeded to jump on Miley's bed to make a point.

"Alright Lil, I'm ringing him then" Miley said and shock her head at Lilly as she stopped Jumping and sat next to Miley in satisfaction.

"Hey is Oliver there?" Miley asked after dialing the number.

"Ok"

Lilly smirked as she watched Miley chewing on her lip as she waited for Oliver to answer the phone.

"Hey Oliver, are you busy?" Miley asked.

Lilly giggled but shut up off Miley's look.

"Ok well we're bored so do you want to come round?" Miley asked.

"Um ok then sure, be there in ten ok, yes she does, ok bye"

"Where in ten? Who does?" Lilly asked.

"We're meeting him at the ice cream parlor and he asked if you were being hyper and needed the needle" Miley said and giggled.

"Hmm interesting" Lilly pondered and grinned wickedly.

"What is interesting?" Miley asked, feeling slightly left out of some weird Lily moment.

"Oh just you laughed at his joke" Lilly said.

"So; it was funny" Miley answered.

"Well he's never funny and it's only you who ever finds Oliver funny" Lilly said and grinned in triumph.

"I see, and your point is?" Miley asked, getting off the bed and going into her draws and throwing random clothes choices aside.

"Well why do you feel the need to impress Oliver, not only with pretending to find his jokes funny but also with dressing up for him too" Lilly said

Miley stopped in front of the mirror, where she was currently holding up a pretty dress and modeling it in front of herself.

"I am not" she said, casting the dress aside and going through the pile of clothes.

"Well why don't you just pick an outfit then, it doesn't take you long to pick outfits for Hannah concerts" Lilly stated.

"It does remember, the odd chance it doesn't is because my stylist has it ready for me"

Miley said, sighed angrily as she shoved the pile aside and resumed hunting through her draws.

"Your stylist...Ooh la la" Lilly muttered sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you today?" Miley asked, shaking her head.

"Wait. Don't answer that"

Lilly giggled and sat next to Miley.

"Why don't you just wear what you're wearing" Lilly said, grabbing Miley's wrist and stopping her from her mad search.

"I can't be an outfit repeater" Miley said in mock shock.

"Umm what" Lilly said, fanning her ears.

"I wore this when we got a smoothie this morning, remember" Miley said slowly and continued searching.

"Miley stop ok, Oliver wasn't with us this morning so he won't know you wore this twice" Lilly said and grabbed Miley's arm.

"One: I will know. Two: the people in the mall will know and three: who said I'm dressing up for Oliver" Miley spat.

"It's so obvious miles" Lilly said, shaking her head.

"But fine, pick your outfit but do it quickly though. I'm waiting down stairs ok, Jackson just got home"

"How do you know that?" Miley asked.

"Come on Miley, A girl friend knows these things" Lilly said and shut the door behind her.

"I know and I'm still adjusting to that" Miley shouted and continued searching.

**M.S 4 O.O**

"Ok I'm ready, you can stop making out now" Miley called as she walked down the stairs, five minutes later.

"We weren't but thanks for the warning" Lilly said sarcastically, she was resting against Jackson on the couch.

"It was my warning, I'm still not used to this remember...ok let's go now" Miley said.

"Do you guys want a ride?" Jackson asked, jingling his keys.

"Sure" Lilly said and grinned.

"But the nice Jackson I can get used to" Miley said and flounced out the door, grinning.

"I'm always nice" Jackson said.

"You sure are" Lilly grinned.

"Miley's dressing to impress Oliver isn't she?" Jackson said to Lilly as they walked to the car.

"Wow you're not slow" Lilly joked; Jackson rolled his eyes and got in the front seat.

"To the mall" Miley shouted, pointing upwards.

"Um ok" Jackson said and drove off, shaking his head.

**M.S 4 O.O**

"Ok here we are" Miley said as Lilly waved to Jackson, he reversed off, tooting on the way.

"Yeah bye" Miley called and raced inside, Lilly followed with a huge knowing smirk on her face.

"Do you wear any other facial?" Miley asked, noticing Lilly's smirk as they walked into the ice cream parlor.

"Oh look there's Oliver, and he's eating. There's a surprise" Lilly said, changing the subject.

"Hey Guy's" Oliver said, smiling when he noticed them heading over.

"Hey Oliver" Lilly said.

Miley was quiet, she was too busy chewing her lip and smoothing her outfit out, which was a LBD, which she matched with red lippie, red heels and earrings.

She fiddled with her dress, waiting for Oliver to comment.

Lilly quickly elbowed her.

"Ow, I mean Hey Oliver" Miley said and blushed a bit but elbowed Lilly back.

Lilly stumbled but quickly regained her composure.

Oliver glanced up from his ice cream.

"He-holly shiit you look hot" Oliver exclaimed when he noticed Miley in her dress, stumbling over his greeting.

"I mean Hey Miley" he quickly added and proceeded to blush and shove ice cream in his mouth.

Miley resembled a stunned mullet.

"This is nice" Lilly said, sitting down and grinning at her flustered friends.

"So miles, who are you impressing?" Oliver asked, casually stirring his ice cream and trying to regain his cool.

"You" Lilly began but was cut off by Miley coughing.

"Tube" Lilly quickly added, patting Miley's back.

"You tube?" Oliver said in confusion.

"Why would you wanna do that, unless you're planning smiley Miley slash Smoking oaken videos" Oliver joked.

Miley giggled but stopped off Lilly's smirk, Miley tossed her a glare then proceeded to read the ice cream board.

"What do you guys' want, I'll shout" Oliver said, spooning more ice cream into his mouth.

"How generous, um maybe chocolate fudge" Lilly said.

"I'll have cookies and cream" Miley said and turned around.

Lilly laughed loudly causing a few people to look over.

"Ok what bee stung your butt" Oliver said, looking confused.

Miley burst into a fit of giggles, causing a random kid to leave the shop.

"Calm down Miley" Lilly said, patting her back.

"Yeah I'm not that funny" Oliver said, looking scared.

"So why did you laugh so loudly" Oliver asked Lilly, Miley was fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh just the ice cream" Lilly said, smiling evilly.

"Ice cream is funny" Oliver said, staring down at his bowl as if it held the answer to the question.

"Well it does look like bird crap" he said and laughed lamely.

"Gee thanks, now I'm no longer hungry" Lilly snapped.

"Sorry, I mean it looks lovely, great. Please don't hurt me" Oliver spluttered.

"Oh no I wouldn't dare hurt you" Lilly said and sat back, flexing her fingers.

"Ok am I the only one lost here" Oliver said.

"Well you are always slow on the uptake but I'm lost too" Miley said, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Oliver can you get the ice cream, I need to talk to Lilly" Miley said, staring at Lilly.

Lilly merely shrugged and stared at Oliver, who looked uncomfortable.

"Ok um Chocolate fudge" he said, eyeing Lilly who just nodded.

"And my favorite one too, Cookies and cream" Oliver said to Miley, making sure he had the right ones.

Miley nodded, smiling happily and glanced at Oliver, their eyes locked and they stayed still, lost in each other's eyes.

Lilly let out a loud 'hah' causing Oliver and Miley to both jump in fright and lose their gazes.

"Um ok be back soon" he mumbled and hurried over to the counter.

"Ok what ever you're doing, stop" Miley hissed, grabbing Lilly's arm roughly.

Lilly pulled her arm back gingerly, surprised at Miley's strength.

"I'm not doing anything, you are" Lilly said, glancing at Oliver, who was paying.

"What am I doing exactly" Miley asked, folding her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Flirting with Oliver, but its ok he likes you too. I mean it's pretty obvious I'm sure Mr. Corelli knows but then again he's a know it all Biggert so" Lilly rambled.

"I am not" Miley shouted, interrupting Lilly.

A few people glanced over, including Oliver.

"I am not" Miley repeated, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Sure you're not and I'm not dating your brother" Lilly shot back, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Stop ok, I don't like him like that" Miley spluttered, getting flustered.

"Denial" Lilly whispered and giggled.

Miley let out a loud scoff and jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked, looking confused.

"Outside, need some air and don't follow me" Miley snapped and spun around without looking and gasped as she collided with Oliver.

He yelped in surprise and let go of the ice cream on impact.

Lilly's bowl hurtled forward and landed on the table upside down, causing her to get covered and the table.

Miley's one landed on the floor, causing the bowl to shatter and the ice cream to spray all over Miley and Oliver.

He had grabbed Miley in shock and the two instantly had slipped on the ice cream and landed on the floor, with Miley landing on top of Oliver.

"Damn it" Lilly yelled, gingerly touching the table covered in chocolate.

"That sauce is hot" she snapped, snatching a napkin from the next table.

She then started dabbing herself, stopping when she noticed the frozen Miley and Oliver covered in cookies and cream and still on the floor.

Miley hadn't moved from her spot on to of Oliver.

"Miley" he said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah" she panted

"You're covered in cookies and cream ice cream" he said, blushing.

"Um so are you" Miley said.

"Yeah and you're on top of me" Oliver said, moving a bit.

"So" Miley said then felt something hard pressing into her leg.

"Um ok" Miley whispered and sat up, glancing at Oliver who was looking around.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit flustered" he said, adjusting his jeans.

"I see" Miley said "um don't take anything from this but you look cute covered in ice cream"

"How can I not take anything from that" Oliver said, moving forward.

He grabbed Miley's hand and stared into her eyes.

"You look sexy covered in my favorite ice cream" he said.

"It's my favorite too" Miley mumbled, her hand tingling from Oliver's touch.

"We have a few things in common don't we" Oliver said, stoking Miley's thumb with his.

"What, that we both like this ice cream and we're both covered in it" Miley joked.

Oliver laughed, shaking his hair out of his face; it proved difficult as it was sticky so it stayed put.

Miley giggled at him as he moved his head back and forth, she reached up with her free hand and moved his hair back slowly.

Oliver swallowed as he felt her hand touching his face.

He was aware of how close she was.

"Miley" he said.

Miley stared into his eyes and felt herself moving her head towards his.

Oliver's eyes darted from her mouth to her eyes and then he too moved forward till their lips collided, sending electricity through Miley's entire body.

She moved her lips against his, tasting cookie's and cream and him.

She moved her arm's up and wrapped them around his shoulder's and felt him place his hand on her waist and use the other to play with her hair.

Miley moaned softly, running her hand through his hair and down to the nape of his neck.

They could have kissed forever if the need for air wasn't consuming them and the sound of clapping being distantly heard.

Oliver and Miley broke apart, breathing heavily and their bodies tingling.

Miley felt a small sense of loss straight away but Oliver's hand grabbing hers replaced that.

"Finally" a loud voice shouted, interrupting them from their moment.

"Lilly" Miley exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"I forgot you were here"

"Oh I was but left then came back, had to get some air in the beginning. You guys were taking your time and Oliver is like a brother to me so Just as you feel when you see me kissing your brother, I felt the same just then but over all, I'm so ecstatic" Lilly said and let out a whoop to show her support.

"So does this mean what I think it means"

"Um I hope so" Miley said, glancing at Oliver, who smiled back and leant forward, kissing her forehead.

"I love you miles" he whispered against her forehead

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I love you too and only if you'll be my boyfriend" she replied.

"I'd Love too" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yah" Lilly said, grinning.

Everyone in the shop all let out a cheer.

"Um can we have a moment please" Miley said, standing up and grabbing Oliver's hand.

"Sure, do you want me to bring you some more ice cream and a hose" Lilly joked as Miley and Oliver and headed outside.

"I think we have enough cookies and cream to last us for now" Oliver said, shutting the door after him and Miley.

"You sure you don't want topping with that" Lilly called after them.

**M.S 4 O.O**

_**Hope you enjoyed that.**_

_**It took me a good hour and half but was definitely worth it.**_

_**I love cookies and cream myself so it had to be that ice cream.**_

_**So you know what to do. Let me know your thoughts etc**_

_**Thanks guys,**_

_**KAT**_


End file.
